The Panties from Hell
by Lilian Meere
Summary: Seras comes out of the shower and notices that someone has stolen her...panties! Who are the culprits? Will they be caught? There's only one way to find out!


**I don't know why I did this….I was in Environmental Science class and I thought, _Hey me, why not make up a short story about Seras?_ At the time I thought that to myself, I was writing down the rest of the 15th chapter for Immortal Bond. I asked my friends what she thinks the ghouls should steal from Seras. She gave me one short reply…her bra, it's so damn big! ….. Yeah…..enjoy!**

Seras opened her bright red eyes and looked up at her room wearily, "Bloody hell…I can't believe that I didn't take a bath last night…" She murmured while getting up off her coffin.

She went through her drawers and picked out her new green uniform, fresh socks, underwear and her shoes.

She undressed and out her clothes from last night into her clothes hamper.

When she went into the bathroom to take a bath, five figures popped their heads into Seras' open window…ghouls! Two of them had binoculars.

One of them signaled to the rest and three of them climbed through the window. Two of them just sat there with binoculars, "Man, why couldn't she have kept the bathroom door open?" One of the two mumbled to the other.

"Come one before she gets out of the bath!" The leader ghoul whispered fiercely.

One of the ghouls grabbed her underwear and all of them leapt out of the window. The three ghouls turned their heads toward her room and saw the two ghouls still inside. One of them was staring at the door and the other had his hand on the door handle.

"What are you idiots doing?" One of the ghouls said, "Get out here before you blow our cover!"

The two ran out, but whispered, "Just a peek?"

The five looked at her undergarments, "Wow! Her bra is so big; I'll bet you can't buy this in stores!" One of them said.

"Let's go." The leader ghoul shouted, they ran out of the Hellsing mansion.

"Aah! Much better." Seras mumbled to herself. She pepped her head out of the bathroom and reached over to her clothes on the nearest chair. Her hand stretches out and it only touched her uniform, her eyes widened.

"Where are my…where are my?" Seras' face went red.

She went back into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her body. She searched everywhere, even in her drawers again. When she was done checking, she bumped her head on the top drawer. A picture of she and her father fell of the drawer and landed in her lap.

She picked up the picture and looked at it, "Father…" She mumbled.

She went back into the bathroom. When she was in there, she heard her door open. She peeped out of the bathroom door and screamed. Walter was in the doorway with a tray, a bag of blood, and a clean bowl and spoon.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Miss Victoria. I was just bringing you your daily morning breakfast." Walter walked to the table and sat down the bowl, spoon and blood.

"W-Walter! I need some…can you pick me up some?..." Seras looked down at the floor.

"What do you need Miss Victoria? Could you be quick about it though, I'm about to serve Sir Integra her morning tea."

"Walter? Can you come over here?" Seras asked.

"Alright." Walter walked up to her.

Seras told him the whole incident in his ear.

"Oh, that! They've gone missing? Are you sure? Maybe you would feel more comfortable if a woman picked them up for you."

Seras nodded her head shyly.

"Well then, I'll go to Sir Integra at once." Walter said.

"Walter!" Seras shouted, he left too soon though.

"My lord, you must be joking." Integra slapped her hand over the side of her face; she gave Walter an exasperated look.

"N-no, I'm quite serious—someone has stolen Seras' undergarments…" Walter's voice trailed, "I'm sorry to bother you like this Sir Integra, but, I didn't know what to do."

"Are you sure she didn't…misplace them, Walter?"

"Yes Sir Integra."

Integra sat up straight, sighed and straightened her glasses, "I guess it can't be helped. I'm the only female she can trust I suppose…"

Integra walked to Seras' room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came Seras' reply.

"This is Integra, may I come in?" Integra asked, staring at the door.

"Y-yes, come in." Seras said.

"I've heard about your dilemma and I'm willing to help only this time."

"T-thank you. Seras said sympathetically.

"Don't start all that then. I shall need to know your measurements." Integra said.

Seras blushed, but told Integra.

After Seras told, Integra raised an eyebrow, "You're not joking?"

"No, why would I be?" Seras asked.

"…Never mind." Integra headed for the door, "Walter, tell the driver to get the car! I'm going…to the panty store." She said glumly.

"Thank you." Seras said.

Integra stopped, "Thanks aren't in order. For now, just put on a robe or something."

"Yes," Seras said. And with that, Integra left.

Seras put on a robe and sat down at the table. She drank her breakfast.

All the while, she thought about the whole situation. Who would steal her underwear? Was it even stolen? Did the wind just—the wind!

Seras looked up at her window and saw that her window was open. She walked up and closed it. Her eyes searched the floor for them—nothing.

"Someone did steal them!" Seras shouted to herself, "But, what kind of pervert would steal them?"

"All hail the panties!!!" The two ghouls were chanting as they had Seras' underwear on an altar with candles, they were bowing down to her underwear.

"Shut up you two, you look foolish." The leader ghoul yelled.

"If I ever find out who stole them…" Seras mumbled.

When Integra got back, she handed Seras the bag and quickly walked out.

_That was so embarrassing…_ Integra thought to herself.

"What was embarrassing?" Integra heard Arucard's voice behind her.

Integra smiled and lowered her head, "It's a long, odd story. Believe me, you don't want to know."

"But now, you're making me curious." He said.

Integra sighed heavily, "If you want to know, consult Seras, it was her problem anyway."

Seras came out of her room, "Did you call me Sir Integra?"

"No," Integra walked off.

She turned around and faced Arucard, "Oh, hello master." She smiled.

"Hello Seras." Arucard started to say.

Seras turned the other way when she saw Walter hurrying towards them.

"Miss Victoria! The people who stole your undergarments sent us a transmission—they're ghouls, five of them to be exact."

Arucard chuckled deeply, "So that's what this chaos is all about?"

Seras blushed deeply, "G-go on."

"I can give you the address of where they're hiding, if you're planning on raiding them." He replied cunningly.

"Give it to me then." She said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arucard called after her.

"No, I can handle five ghouls by myself, thanks."

When they reached Integra's office, they found her sitting in her chair. Her hands were under and supporting her chin and her elbows were on the desk.

"Change of plans, the ghouls have come to us." She told them.

Upon hearing this, Seras walked out and into the main entrance of the Hellsing mansion. She saw the ghouls with weapons and her underwear as she ran out of the mansion.

She didn't even give them time to react; she pulled out her pistol and started firing at their heads, "YOU PERVERTS!! How dare you steal my belongings!!?" After that, she started to beat all of them up until they all perished.

From the mansion, Integra and Walter stared at her in amazement.

"I guess she doesn't get really mad very often." Walter said. A little smile was on his face.

As Seras walked back, she concealed her undergarments under her uniform, "I'm throwing them away, they've probably went through hell today."

Seras walked back in the mansion and returned to her room.

"What a day…" Walter stretched and went back inside.

"Yes, it has been quite a day…" Integra sighed as she looked up into the sky.

Fin


End file.
